Divergent: No War
by thedivergentwriter
Summary: Yep that's right, another no war fanfic but i love them so i was like hey, write one yourself. First fanfic so go easy. Lots of fluff, will include all the ships especially FOURTRIS!. A little different from the other fanfictions like this but the dame basic idea. Rated because its divergent


Disclaimer: The story of divergent and all characters belong to the amazing Veronica Roth, as much as I would like Tobias to be mine

Basically what the title says. This is what I think the gang's lives would be like if the war against abnegation didn't happen. I know there are far to many of these of I love them, so if there are any of you who are actually reading this author' s note cause I know i never do, this story is going to be slightly different than the others. Enjoy :) First fanfic so i might do everything wrong btw…

Chapter 1: Tris's POV

After the rankings were announced, Christina pulled me aside and dragged me to the dorms to explain why i was kissing our old instructor. Now I'm sitting on my bunk with Christina across form me waiting for the torcher to begin. We stare at each other for a long time until Christina finally speaks up.

"Well," she asks with raised eyebrows

"Well what" I ask.

She rolls her eyes and says "You just kissed our old instructor and didn't bother to tell me about you're relationship and i want details. That well"

"What do you want to know" I asked a little scared of her answer. The thing about Tobias is that everything with him is so secretive and i feel if I say the wrong thing he'll never forgive me.

"Everything" she responds. Oh no. "When did you get together, when did you realize you liked him, did you now he liked you, how far have you gone, do you know his real name, what about-" I cut her off by laughing and putting my hands up.

"Ok, ok i get it" i say as i begin telling her what has happened so far. I tell her that we got together about three days ago and how i realized i liked him when we climbed the ferris wheel and that I didn't know he liked me until he told me himself. I told her that all we've done is kissed which talking about cased heat to rise to my cheek. I told her about our first kiss in the chasm, leaving out the part about his fear landscape knowing he wouldn't want anyone else to know that. When I was done she didn't answer for a while and just looked around the room avoiding my eyes.

Finally she sighed and spoke. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner". I could her the hurt in her voice and it made me feel terrible knowing i caused it. "We didn't want anybody to think my ranking was because of our relationship" I say truthfully. She examines me for a moment until her candor trained eyes find that I'm not lying.

"Ok, that makes sense. But i'm your best friend, Tris I would never think that. You can tell me anything."

"I know that now, and I'm sorry. From now on, we tell each other everything. Deal." She smiles and nods and we shake on it.

"So, now that that's out of the way. We have to get you ready for the party tonight." I start to object but she cuts me off. "Its to celebrate to new members of dauntless so its technically for you so you have to go. Now buts" I groan and Christina just laughs as she pulls on my arm and drags me to the bathroom.

—

Two hours later I have on black eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick with a little bit of gold eyeshadow. Christina insisted I wear a dress and i agreed as long as its not sluty. She put me in a black dress that goes down to a little above my knees. Its has a lace,sweetheart neckline and an open back. I actually kinda like it. Christina on the other hand is wear the same makeup as me except with deep purple eyeshadow and blush. Her dress is extremely short and strapless but looks fantastic on her. We grab the phones we got earlier, every dauntless member has one, and start towards Zeke's apartment.

As we get closer, I can start to hear the loud music and can smell the alcohol. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Come on tris its just a party, you can do this. I push open the door and I see people dancing, while very drunk, to the loud music. Christina walks in behind me and tugs my arm.

I turn around and she says "I'm going to find Will, do you want to come with or are you okay alone?".

I shake my head, "go ahead, I'm going to go find Four". she smiles and nods then walks away to find her boyfriend. Before she's out of sight she winked and wiggles her eyebrows over her shoulder. I smile and rolls my eyes.

I start to walk around the crowded apartment looking for Tobias. It's really surprising how many people are in here. Before i can go any deeper into my thoughts, a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

He bends down and whispers in my ear, "looking for someone" i turn around in his arms and see his beautiful deep blue eyes that I could get lost in. I stand up on my tip toes and kiss him softly. Suddenly the sounds and smells around us fade is the world revolves around me and him. Me and Tobias. I pull back and he congratulated me on my ranking. He begins to say something else, but then looks around and take my hand to bring me somewhere more private. He finds the guest room and closes the door behind us. I'm scared at first but then I remember this is Tobias. There is nothing to be afraid of.

"So, first ranking huh. Pretty impressive. I think thats some history made right there."

I smile. "Well there was one other Stiff, to come in first."

Now its his turn to smile. " Wonder who that was" he says taking a step closer to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrap mine around his neck.

"He must have been brave, and selfless, and smart, and kind." I press myself against him and reach up to kiss him. I brush my lips with his and whisper "he must have been Tobias Eaton". I press my mouth to his and he smiles into the kiss. We kiss for a while but soon we have have to pull back of air. We press our foreheads together. We are so close that our breaths mix on the way in and out.

"Tris," he begins. I nod in response telling him to go on so he does. "I think I'm in love with you" Even though he said the word might, his words make my heart skip a beat and I smile at him before asking "You think you love me? Maybe we should make a list or chart so you could figure it out"

He laughs a deep laugh and smiles down at me. "Maybe I'm already sure, and I don't want to scare you" He says with pure love in his eyes.

I place my hands on his chest as he tightens his grip on me. "Then you should know better"

"Fine then, I love you Tris Prior" I smile at him and kiss him one more time. I feel like someone's going to ruin this. This can't be real. I came in first, my best friends get to stay with me, and my boyfriend just told me he loves me. Someone's going to walk through that door and tell me it was all a mistake or a dream. But, it never happens. Then I realize something. Tobias Loves Me. I was to busy thinking it wasn't real to remember it was. My life could not have been more perfect at this moment.

I know, I know the ending sucks but hey I'm new at this. The last few lines spoken were basically written by Veronica Roth, don't we have to say that. Should I continue? Love reviews and thanks for reading!


End file.
